Las dos caras de la luna
by Genevieve Anne
Summary: Wolfram siempre ha estado enamorado de Yuuri, pero para el maou de dieciocho años, las cosas no son tan fáciles.Para empeorar las cosas, Saralegui llega de improviso una noche al castillo... ¿Que pasará cuando Yuuri se encuentre entre dos amores?  YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Había empezado a llover, una lluvia muy suave que sin embargo poco a poco empapó las hojas de los árboles y volvió la tierra del jardín en lodo. Una lluvia que parecía estar despidiendo aquella estación de calor y temperaturas muy elevadas que habían vuelto casi insoportable la vida en Nuevo Makoku, aquella ciudad que se alzaba majestuosamente. Sin embargo, después de todo, era muy agradable ver las gotas de agua dulce caer por aquella región, era como si la tierra se estuviera refrescando y regalando un poco de felicidad a las plantas moribundas por la ola de calor. El otoño había llegado después de aquellas semanas insoportables de verano. A esas horas solo algunos guardias se refugiaban de la lluvia en las grandes murallas, pero permanecían muy atentos a cualquier movimiento o llegada de alguna persona ajena al castillo, hace poco que Yuuri había regresado de la tierra por lo que habían doblado la vigilancia en el castillo a pesar de ser aquella época muy tranquila la verdad, las guerras habían cesado y todo parecía estar marchando mejor en el reino. En los interiores del castillo, Greta estaba asomada por la ventana de la habitación de Yuuri, contemplando la lluvia caer y el cielo nublado de la noche, se encontraba en pijama esperando que el maou llegara para escuchar uno de aquellos cuentos que solían contar a los niños en la tierra, ya que le había prometido narrarle uno llamado "La cenicienta" o algo así. Mientras tanto Wolfram estaba tirado sobre la cama, con la mirada ausente y sujetando un libro que no leía, totalmente perdido entre sus propios y confusos sentimientos. El rubio había estado así aquellos últimos días desde que su prometido regresara a Nuevo Makoku, todo por una pregunta que su madre le formulase, una pregunta que lo había empezado a atormentar ya que no sabía que responder siquiera.

- ¿Yuuri te ama? – repitió tal cual su madre le había preguntado, Wolfram no sabía porque ella le habría dicho semejante cosa, quizás después de dos años de compromiso esperaba una respuesta un poco más convincente, pero Wolfram solo recordaba haber respondido con un simple "Eso creo", sintiéndose decaído desde entonces, preguntándose muchas veces lo mismo y teniendo como siempre, la misma dudosa respuesta. Y es que, dos largos años habían pasado, Yuuri tenía dieciocho y ya era momento que se decidiese en formalizar aquella "relación", una relación que no había mejorado absolutamente nada en aquel tiempo. La misma rutina seguía todos los días, obligaciones en el castillo, visitas a pueblos cercanos, firmar una montaña de papeles y ver a Gunter perseguir a su prometido por todos los rincones del castillo, los pocos momentos que pasaba junto a el, eran demasiado escasos y Wolfram empezaba a perder las esperanzas de que Yuuri realmente lo amara alguna vez. Su madre le había dado algunas recomendaciones pero no servían de nada, realmente Wolfram creía que si hubiese sido mujer las cosas serían diferentes, esos pensamientos realmente lo deprimían y en esos momentos solo hundió el rostro en la almohada, intentando ahogar todos esos sentimientos que empezaban a hacerle daño, sobretodo a su corazón que empezaba a dolerle demasiado, a latir furiosamente reclamándole una pequeña muestra de amor de parte del maou, cosa que no podía obtener por más que lo desease. Realmente estaba molesto con su madre por preguntarle cosas así, pero sabía que era algo que debía responder tarde o temprano.

- ¡Yuuri! – exclamó Greta alegremente al ver al maou entrado por la puerta, sonriéndole como de costumbre y recibiendo con agrado aquel abrazo que la niña le daba. Una agradable escena familiar de verdad, pero Wolfram solo los observaba de reojo desde debajo de la almohada, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos para poder tener una conversación con el.

- Greta lo siento, olvide el libro en la biblioteca, iré por el y te leeré el cuento – dijo Yuuri recordando su promesa al ver el rostro ansioso de la pequeña.

- ¡Yo voy por el!, ¡Greta lo traerá! – dijo la niña saliendo en esos momentos de la habitación, dejándola totalmente en silencio después del suave sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras ella. Yuuri avanzó hacía su cama y se sentó pensando que Wolfram estaría dormido, ya que este se hallaba muy quieto. Intentó no hacer ruido, pero en esos momentos sintió como el rubio se levantaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca más. Wolfram no había podido soportar esa presión, tenía que saber que sentía Yuuri por el o de lo contrario el compromiso tendría que deshacerse, no quería ni pensar en ello, amaba demasiado a Yuuri pero este nunca le había correspondido. Yuuri se había quedado en silencio, sintiendo sus brazos y su cuerpo demasiado cerca, generalmente Wolfram lo abrazaba y se lanzaba sobre el, pero esta vez sintió algo diferente en aquel abrazo.

- ¿Qué sucede Wolfram? – se atrevió a decirle después de algunos segundos de silencio.

- Yuuri… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, pero… promete que me contestaras.

- Vale, lo prometo… pero…

- Sin peros…

- Es - esta bien – dijo Yuuri notando cierto temblor en sus labios, sintiéndose nervioso por el agarre, casi podía sentir su corazón saltándole dentro del pecho solo por la manera en como lo abrazaba Wolfram.

- Yuuri… tu… - empezó a decir Wolfram acercándose más hacia su oído, peligrosamente, rozándola con sus labios y provocando en el moreno una estremecimiento total.

- Yo… espera Wolf… Greta puede venir en cualquier momento…

- ¡Yuri ya deja de escaparte!, ¡quiero saber que demonios sientes por mi! – dijo de repente Wolfram gritándolo sin poder contenerse, soltando a Yuuri y haciendo que cayera al suelo. - ¿¡me lo vas a decir o no!

- ¡Pero Wolfram!

- ¡DIMELO AHORA! – gritó el rubio todo agitado y mirando a su prometido asustado en el suelo, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado brusco, pero había intentado de todo y no había funcionado. Sin embargo cuando Yuuri iba a decir algo, entro Greta repentinamente empujando la puerta y haciéndolos saltar del susto, la niña tenía una expresión asustada y se acercó corriendo a Yuuri, costándole hablar un poco por haber venido corriendo, solo pudo balbucear algunas cosas, - Yuuri… ¡es su majestad!, ¡Saralegui ha llegado al castillo! – dijo agitada la niña. Wolfram cambió de expresión totalmente y antes de que Yuuri se levantara había salido de la habitación, no soportaba a ese joven de cabellos largos ya que había intentando engañar a Yuuri muchas veces, sabía que nada bueno habría en aquella llegada repentina y bajo rápidamente las escaleras con la intención de decirle un par de verdades, pero en eso se quedo en seco al verlo, sintiendo como la voz no podía salirle. Yuuri llegó y al ver la escena salió disparado hacia el joven que se encontraba apenas de pie, a punto de caerse, estaba muy lastimado y podía ver sus ropas blancas ensangrentadas. Yuuri no entendía porque Sara estaba en esas condiciones, ni siquiera sabía porque había llegado a Nuevo Makoku sin la protección debida, sin Berias a sus cuidados, de repente estaba parado ahí en medio del recibidor, Saralegui se dejo caer al suelo, estaba agotado por haber caminando herido hasta el castillo, quiso explicarle a Yuuri pero se desmayó en esos momentos cuando el joven maou llegó junto a el. Lo único que se escuchó en esos momentos fueron los gritos desesperados de Yuuri para que lo llevasen a una habitación y llamasen a Gisela lo más pronto posible.

Wolfram no pudo decir nada acerca de ello, vio a Yuuri correr detrás de Saralegui que fue llevado a una habitación de huéspedes por Conrad, permaneció afuera hasta que Gisela terminó de examinarlo y que su hermano saliera, sin embargo, Yuuri seguía dentro con el. Wolfram se quedó apoyado contra la pared, sabía que su prometido era muy amable con todos pero a sus ojos, cada vez que veía al rey Saralegui mostraba unos entusiasmos extraños, quizás todo era producto de sus celos, pero realmente no soportaba verlos juntos, porque ese joven de cabellos largos rubios era el único que había logrado ser llamado "hermoso" a parte de el mismo. Wolfram se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiendo que le empezaba a punzar levemente y se arrepentía de haberle gritado de esa manera a Yuuri, no sabía que podía hacer pero confiaba en que el niñero de Saralegui, osea Berias, llegara pronto y se llevara a su querido rey a donde pertenecía… lejos, muy lejos de Yuuri. En eso, el joven no pudo más con su mal genio y se dirigió a su propia habitación, intentando conciliar el sueño para dejar de pensar tantas tonterías, pero no pudo dormir y estuvo dando vueltas en la cama.

Mientras tanto, Yuuri se quedó en la habitación con Sara hasta que despertó, era muy tarde y solo Yozak y Conrad seguían caminando por los pasillos del castillo, intercambiando miradas extrañas como si temieran que algo malo sucediese, ya que el rey de pequeño Cimaron había sido atacado en sus tierras, a todo eso, no tenían la menor idea de porque el joven había aparecido tan tarde en la ciudad, totalmente solo, sin guardias que lo protegiesen y en especial sin Berias a su lado, realmente el estado de Saralegui era delicado pero después de los cuidados de Gisela, mejoraría y podría contar lo sucedido. En la habitación Yuuri se alegró al ver a su amigo moverse y reconocerlo, estaba algo adolorido aún pero se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba y se sentó sobre la cama de una manera brusca, haciendo que de sus labios saliera un pequeño gemido de dolor.

- Yuuri… - dijo el joven lentamente, sintiendo su garganta seca – Como… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, no… espera, si lo recuerdo… fueron ellos…

- Dime que paso Sara, estaba tan preocupado por ti – dijo Yuuri sentándose sobre la cama para abrazarlo suavemente.

- Fue un secuestro, no se quienes son… pero quieren acabar con pequeño Cimaron… acabar conmigo, me sacaron del palacio… Berias… intento detenerlos pero… no se que paso – dijo sujetándose la cabeza de repente, se sentía muy débil, como si aquellos extraños hubieran robado parte de su energía. – Logré engañar a uno de ellos… querían asesinarme, así que escape y cuando me di cuenta estaba cerca de Nuevo Makoku… he puesto en peligro a mi pueblo, tengo que regresar…

- ¡Eso no!, ¡no voy a dejar que te asesinen Sara! – dijo Yuuri de repente.

- Pero…

- Ya pensaremos en algo, juntos, no podrán con ambos reinos, buscaremos a esas personas que te hicieron daño y… y…

- Si, juntos… - dijo de repente el joven estirando uno de sus brazos para acariciar el rostro de Yuuri con su mano. El maou cogió suavemente aquella blanca mano y la estrechó entre las suyas, las sentía frías, pero poco a poco por el contacto las mantuvo tibias por largo rato.

- Estoy tan contento de verte Sara, pero me hubiese gustado que no fuese en estas condiciones…

- A veces siento que no puedo hacerlo Yuuri… encargarme de todo el reino es una labor demasiado importante… ojalá tuviera alguien como tu a mi lado…

- Siempre te ayudaré Sara, eso lo sabes – respondió el maou sonriéndole – Y ahora te quedarás en el castillo hasta que te recuperes y encontremos a Berias, se que el esta bien y pronto vendrá por ti.

- Yuuri… ¿puedo decirte algo sin que te enfades conmigo? – preguntó Saralegui mientras sentía que el cansancio lo invadía y sus ojos se entrecerraban.

- Podemos hablar en la mañana, tienes que descansar ahora.

- Mañana… quizás para mañana no tenga el valor…

- No comprendo, ¿acaso es algo malo? ¿Se trata de las personas que quisieron asesinarte?

- No…

Saralegui lo miró fijamente, con aquellos hermosos ojos que tenía… realmente se encontraba muy adolorido y exhausto por haber caminado hasta el castillo, pero sabía que si no aprovechaba ese momento, jamás podría decirle a Yuuri lo que había deseado hace mucho tiempo. Yuuri estaba preocupado, pensaba que sucedería algo muy malo y pensaba hablar con Conrad después de que Sara le dijese eso que era muy importante, pero se extraño al verlo esquivar su mirada… estaba actuando extraño, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en otro lado. Hasta que de repente el rubio se levantó un poco, apoyándose con los codos para acercarse más a Yuuri, pero este no se lo permitió, hizo que se recostara y cuando tocó sus mejillas se dio cuenta que ardía en fiebre, se levantó con la intención de buscar a Gisela y pedirle algo para bajarle aquello, pero apenas se puso de pie, Sara estiró débilmente una mano y lo jaló suavemente de la chaqueta.

- Quisiera ser yo… tu prometido… ojalá pudieras elegirme a mi… ojalá… te hubiese conocido antes que Wolfram… que… ¿Qué puedo hacer?

- Sara…

- Se que hice muchas cosas malas… pero en vez de tu desprecio… me diste tu amistad y cariño… ahora solo se… yo se que te amo… y haré lo que sea para quedarme a tu lado…

Yuuri iba a responder pero se quedó en silencio al ver al rubio dormido y respirando agitadamente por la fiebre, por un momento se quedó observándolo… esa confesión lo había sorprendido y no sabía como reaccionar, ni siquiera sabía que hacer cuando Wolfram lo acorralaba o preguntaba cosas relacionas al compromiso. De repente se sintió atrapado entre la espada y la pared, nunca pensó que Sara llegara a sentir algo así… si Wolfram llegaba a enterarse de eso de seguro lo mataría… pero ambos eran igual de tercos y orgullosos… sabía que Wolfram siempre era meloso y un celoso de primera, pero… ¿Cómo sería Sara en ese aspecto?, ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese por el? Yuuri sintió que estaba pensando cosas muy vergonzosas y tontas, pero de repente se sintió confundido… Wolfram siempre le había llamado la atención, ellos dormían juntos hace más de dos años y tenían una hija adoptiva… eran como una familia, sabía que lo amaba pero… ¿y el?, ¿Qué sentía realmente por Wolfram?, realmente lo apreciaba mucho… pero… ¿sería amor?, Yuuri tenía miedo de preguntar aquello, ahora las cosas habían empeorado… Sara era tan fuerte como Wolf, demasiado llamativo, pero… la diferencia es que siempre que se encontraba junto a el, sus ojos no podían evitar seguir sus movimientos… en esos momentos Yuuri se sintió mal por estar pensando esas cosas, casi olvida la razón por la cual deseaba salir de la habitación. Respiró profundo y salió a buscar a Gisela, luego de ello se retiró a su habitación en donde encontró a Wolfram dormido junto a Greta, Yuuri realmente esperaba que Sara no recordara aquella confesión… no quería mas confusiones en su cabeza, ya que esas cosas realmente lo aterraban, sabía que debería decidir pronto que hacer con su vida… pero la sola idea de aceptar realmente una relación de pareja, lo hacia sentir muy inquieto… admitía que Wolfram le gustaba… pero no sabía si era amor, vergonzosamente admitía también que Sara lo atraía… pero quizás se debía solo a su imagen y a la confesión, no sabía que hacer… Yuuri se recostó sobre la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza con la frazada, sentía la cabeza dolerle y lo que menos quería era estar en medio de problemas amorosos cuando el ni siquiera sabía lo que deseaba.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_Si te doy un beso… ¿podrías comprender al fin mis sentimientos? Yo… solo deseo que entiendas que te amo… y quisiera saber si sientes algo por mí… ¿podría intentarlo?, ¿en verdad me atrevería? Lo deseo tanto… quizás te enfades conmigo… pero yo… necesito acercarme un poco más a ti… ¿tan malo podría ser? Si no me quieres… deberías echarme de tu habitación, por que cada noche que paso junto a ti… no hace más que mi corazón siga teniendo esperanzas de ser correspondido… sólo aumenta el amor que siento por ti… discúlpame por haberme enamorado pero… ni yo me di cuenta cuando sucedió… solo sé que te amo… solo sé… que quisiera que me amaras… te ruego… mírame… escucha lo que te digo… _

Wolfram estaba despierto, recostado sobre la cama mientras observaba a Yuuri profundamente dormido. Greta se había levantado temprano y ahora ambos estaban a solas en la habitación. El rubio se había quedado pensando en muchas cosas, no había podido conciliar el sueño casi toda la noche, pero por lo visto su prometido había dormido muy bien después de asegurarse que aquel "intruso" se encontrara mejor, Wolfram sentía cierto dolor de estomago con solo recordar que Saralegui se encontraba a pocos pasos de su habitación, pero ni siquiera se imaginaba la confesión de la que había sido testigo Yuuri aquella noche, realmente lo odiaba y esperaba no cruzarse con el mientras permaneciera en el castillo. El joven intentó salir de sus pensamientos asesinos y nada agradables y volvió a concentrarse en el rostro de su prometido, al parecer dormiría hasta tarde, Wolfram quiso levantarse pero se dio cuenta que a pesar del movimiento que hacia en la cama Yuuri no se despertaba, algo lo impulsó a regresar a su posición original y acercarse más al maou. Estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, podía sentir su respiración y con ello su corazón empezó a acelerarse, no quería despertarlo… solamente tocarlo un poco, así que estiró una mano con temor y acarició levemente su rostro, Wolfram sintió como una calidez lo invadía y pronto sus dedos bajaron hasta sus labios, rozándolos suavemente. – Si tan solo pudiera… sentirlo un poco más – se dijo mentalmente, Wolfram no pudo más consigo mismo y controlando sus nervios se acercó hacia el y rozó tímidamente sus labios con los del chico, tan solo un contacto suave que lo hizo estremecerse por completo, se alejó rápidamente por temor de despertarlo y quiso levantarse de la cama, la tentación era muy grande. Pero a pesar de todo, no estaba satisfecho… si tan solo Yuuri estuviera despierto podría ver su reacción, así saber si es que sentía algo por el, Wolfram volvió a mirarlo fijamente y esta vez al acercarse de nuevo empezó a besar suavemente su oreja, en un afán por despertarlo, apenas se moviera se apartaría y vería cual es el siguiente movimiento. Sin embargo por más que hizo aquello Yuuri no dio ninguna señal de querer despertarse, pero Wolfram empezaba a sentir ciertos placeres prohibidos por estar tan solo besando su cuello y sus manos empezaron a inquietarse… jamás había hecho esas cosas y se sentía realmente inquieto, el rubio estaba totalmente sonrojado… los labios se Yuuri se entreabrieron y aquello fue peor, jamás había besado a nadie salvo lo que acababa de hacer y por encontrarse en aquel estado no lo pensó dos veces y lo besó lentamente, aprovechando su inconsciencia… sintió como poco a poco iba profundizándolo hasta sentir su lengua rozando la suya, Wolfram sentía su corazón golpeándole el pecho, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se alejó rápidamente levantándose de la cama. Se quedó de pie por algunos segundos y luego llevándose una mano a los labios se sintió muy apenado, en esos momentos salió para darse un largo baño por que realmente lo necesitaba.

Yuuri se despertó una hora después de todo lo sucedido, sintiéndose un poco extraño por un sueño que había tenido con Wolfram, para el no había sido más que un sueño pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al recordar ciertas sensaciones fuertes. Por unos segundos volteó hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama en donde solía encontrar al rubio, pero al verla vacía supuso que se habría levantado hace horas, hace tanto tiempo que dormían juntos que no sabía si realmente le gustaba aquello o solo se había hecho costumbre, pero no… sabía que había algo más, algo que no estaba preparado a aceptar aún, en esos momentos volvió a recordar aquella cálida sensación pero se estremeció con la idea de que alguna vez se pudiese hacer realidad, no sabía lo que quería… eso era lo peor de todo. En esos momentos al estar pensando en sentimientos, se le vino a la mente otro rubio… Saralegui… hace poco había escuchado su confesión amorosa aunque no estaba seguro si en verdad habría querido decir eso o solo se debía a los delirios a causa de la fiebre, y ahora que lo recordaba salió rápidamente de la cama para verlo y preguntarle por su estado de salud, no tocaría aquel tema y era mejor así… al menos si Sara no lo recordaba tendría un peso menos en su mente. Yuuri se vistió con aquel traje negro de siempre y salió con dirección a la habitación en donde se encontraba el joven rey.

Yuuri tocó la puerta suavemente y la fue la voz de Gisela quien le respondió, al escuchar al maou la joven fue a abrirle y le dijo que su huésped se encontraba mejor gracias a sus habilidades curativas, Gisela salió después de darle la noticia y lo dejó para que charlara con el joven. Yuuri vio a Sara sentado sobre la cama y con un aspecto mucho mejor que el de la noche pasada, se encontraba débil aún pero sus heridas estaban curándose rápidamente. El maou se alegró mucho de que se sintiera mejor y se sentó en una silla cercana, pero Sara mantenía la mirada baja y no había dicho nada desde que Yuuri entró a la habitación. El chico pensó que tal vez no se sintiera tan bien como lo pensó y sujetó su mano en esos momentos, pero Sara al sentir el contacto levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos dorados, haciendo que Yuuri volviera a sonrojarse pero esta vez por su causa.

- Te ves hermoso sonrojado – susurró Saralegui con voz suave, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y con un aspecto demasiado llamativo a pesar de encontrarse en cama.

- ¿Eh? Yo… no, lo siento… - intentó disculparse Yuuri y desvió la mirada, pero el rubio se movió un poco y con ambas manos sujetó su rostro haciendo que lo viese de nuevo.

- ¿Te pusiste así por lo que te dije ayer?, debes estar pensando que fui muy atrevido al decirte esas cosas…

- Yo no pensaría eso de ti Sara – dijo sintiendo como su corazón se agitaba, al parecer el rubio recordaba a la perfección todo lo que le había dicho.

- Yuuri… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Cl… claro.

- Yo… ¿te gusto? Se que no soy como Wolfram pero… quisiera saber si…

- No digas eso, siempre he pensado que eres un chico muy atractivo… - soltó de repente Yuuri sin pensarlo, luego de ello se quedó callado, sus mejillas le ardían y no sabía por que se mostraba de aquella manera ante el. Wolfram y Sara eran las personas más hermosas que había visto, pero ambos tenían modos de ser muy diferentes… Yuuri sentía en el primero la inocencia, los celos sin malicia y aquella encantadora presencia con la que deslumbraba a todos, claro aparte… que su humor era casi insoportable, pero Wolf era muy bueno en realidad… por otro lado, Saralegui lo perturbaba demasiado, su belleza era casi femenina y sus modales demasiado finos y elegantes… y en esos momentos, con la camisa abierta mostrando algunas vendas y parte de su piel blanca, con el cabello suelto y esa mirada… realmente se mostraba muy sexy… quizás por ese lado maduro y sensual que tenía… sus ojos lo habían seguido en varias ocasiones. Mientras Wolfram era como un niño engreído, Saralegui era un joven que a corta edad tuvo que hacerse cargo del trono de su país, realmente comprendía que aquello hacía madurar a cualquiera, y ahora sabía que esa era una de las principales razones por las cuales lo apreciaba mucho, por el parecido que ambos tenían o por el cargo de rey sobretodo.

- Me siento halagado por lo que has dicho pero… aún no respondes mi pregunta – dijo Sara mientras deslizaba sus manos por el cuello de Yuuri y hacia que lentamente pasara de la silla a la cama y estuvieran más cerca.

- Es que yo…

- Te quiero para mi Yuuri… quisiera saber si sientes algo por mi…

- Espera Sara… alguien podría venir y…

- ¿Temes que Wolfram se entere de mis sentimientos? Yo se que te ama pero… ¿tu lo amas a el?, ¿en verdad te vas a casar?, si yo supiera lo que sientes Yuuri… no te molestaría más…

- Es que… no lo sé…

- Entonces… eso quiere decir que tengo esperanzas…

Alguien tocó la puerta en esos momentos y Yuuri quiso escaparse de esa escena comprometedora, pero Sara se aprovechó de sus nervios y lo besó repentinamente. No duró mucho aquello, pero Yuuri se quedó tan sorprendido que al ponerse de pie se golpeó con la silla que había dejado minutos antes… y así, con expresiones de dolor lo encontró Wolfram, que acababa de entrar a la habitación ante el ruido que su prometido había ocasionado.

- Sabia que estarías aquí… - dijo secamente ignorando las miradas de Sara y su supuesta inocencia que mostraba en esos momentos – Greta y yo te estamos esperando para desayunar, no quisimos hacerlo sin ti… ¿vas a venir?

- Claro, voy enseguida – respondió nerviosamente Yuuri.

- Ahora – dijo Wolfram jalándolo del brazo y obligándolo a seguirlo – Las sirvientas le traerán algo de comer a tu huésped, no te preocupes… - terminó la frase lanzándole una mirada de odio al rubio, realmente esperaba que se recuperara pronto y volviera a su reino. No le agradaba en absoluto la atención que ponía Yuuri cuando ese joven se encontraba en el castillo, le dolía… realmente dolía ver a su prometido sonriendo con el. Wolfram se llevó a Yuuri a rastras y cerró la puerta tras de ellos, mientras Sara analizaba la situación y pensaba en algunas maneras de hacer que Yuuri se acercara a el. Esta vez no se trataba de un juego, Saralegui se había enamorado en verdad, solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para conquistar el corazón de Yuuri y al parecer… al no rechazarlo en aquel momento que tuvieron, sabía que en cierto modo le agradaba, eso lo animó y no se rendiría fácilmente. Sin embargo en pocos segundos de alegría que tuvo, vino la preocupación, no sabía nada de Berias y después de haber sido separados no tenía ninguna noticia acerca de su paradero… era extraño que no lo halla buscado en el castillo, ya que era lógico que buscara refugio ahí, Sara esperaba que nada malo le hubiera sucedido, Berias era su única familia y la persona que siempre había estado a su lado.

Mientras tanto Wolfram se enfadó con Yuuri durante el desayuno, ambos terminaron discutiendo ya que el tema de Saralegui salió a relucir y no podía soportarlo, Greta intentó reconciliarlos pero fue inútil. De verdad… Wolfram se sentía muy inquieto desde que llegó, demasiado inseguro ya que había visto muy bien la reacción de su prometido, y las cosas no quedaron ahí… lo peor fue que cuando quiso reconciliarse con Yuuri a la hora del almuerzo, se encontró con Saralegui en la sala… el rubio se encontraba mejor a esas horas y había insistido en acompañarlos. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, aquellos ojos verdes contra los dorados que se escondían detrás de aquellos lentes violetas, hasta Yuuri sintió muy denso el ambiente y se arrepintió haberlos juntado, pero no podía hacer nada, sería demasiado descortés de su parte retirarse y mucho menos pedirle a alguien que se fuera, de todos modos… solo las miradas asesinas se veían, al menos Wolfram no había empezado a maldecirlo y menos a hablar indirectamente de lo fastidiosa que era su presencia. Felizmente llegaron Conrad, Cecile y Greta quienes disminuyeron aquella atmosfera densa. El almuerzo fue tranquilo, mucho mejor que el desayuno a pesar de todo y al terminar Greta, que al parecer gustaba de Saralegui, lo invitó a pasear por los jardines, a lo que aceptó con una sonrisa. Wolfram estaba que se moría de los celos, no sólo se trataba de su prometido, ahora que había cambiado su actitud hasta Greta lo quería, pero intentó controlarse y aprovechar que la niña se llevaba al rubio de la mano a lo lejos, para caminar junto a Yuuri y así tener un tiempo a solas con el.

- Nuestra hija esta creciendo muy rápido ¿no? – dijo Wolf sujetando su brazo de repente, acercándolo a el. Yuuri no lo rechazó y eso lo hizo feliz, es más, le sonrió afirmando lo que acababa de decir.

- Me gusta mucho saber que tengo una familia aquí también… no solo por Greta, si no por todos ustedes.

- Yuuri… hablando de familia… yo… quisiera saber si algún día vas a…

Wolfram quería preguntarle acerca de su compromiso, saber si tenía esperanzas de que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo, pero en esos momentos se quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver como Sara llegaba a donde estaban y se lanzaba a los brazos de su prometido. Wolfram por poco y lo asesina, sabía que si se enfrentaban saldría ganando y más en su estado débil, pero Greta hizo que se tranquilizara al menos por el momento, al jalarlo para mostrarle que las flores con su nombre se veían realmente hermosas aquella tarde.

Ahora lo sabía, Yuuri sabía que pronto habría guerra… había notado los comportamientos de ambos jóvenes… sabía que era por su culpa, pero no sabía que hacer, solo deseaba que no hubiese problemas ni mucho menos peleas, y eso empezaba con dejar las cosas en claro… pero ahora viéndolos a ambos chicos… se sentía mas confundido que nunca, tanto que cuando Sara lo soltó, se fue a su habitación sin decir ni una palabra, la cabeza le dolía y empezaba a sentirse presionado por todo eso… esperaba de corazón que aquel día no se repitiera y mucho más, que Wolfram jamás se enterara que Sara también lo amaba…

Pero… sabía que tarde o temprano Wolfram se daría cuenta… y ahí empezarían realmente sus problemas…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

- Murata… ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó con un susurro cierto joven de cabellos negros mientras invadía las habitaciones del templo Shinou, lo habían dejado entrar por ser el maou a pesar de que en esos momentos se encontrasen limpiando todo, pero al sentir el polvo y su nariz irritándole empezaba a arrepentirse por haber invadido aquel lugar, sin embargo no había podido quedarse quieto al enterarse que su amigo había regresado al reino. – Me dijeron que habías llegado esta mañana… necesito hablar contigo… ¿donde te has metido? – siguió buscándolo mientras iba de cuarto en cuarto sin poder encontrar ni rastro de el. Yuuri sabía que su mejor amigo podría darle un buen consejo respecto a todo lo que estaba pasando y por ello se había levantado temprano para ir al templo a buscarlo, pero hasta el momento solo se encontró con unas sacerdotisas que al verlo lo saludaban cortésmente pero no contestaban a ninguna de sus preguntas. Yuuri empezó a sentirse incómodo ante la situación, por algunos momentos se sintió tonto al estar buscando a su amigo solo para preguntarle sobre cosas románticas que ni siquiera conocía, tal vez Murata solo le daría consejos inútiles y más cuando sabía que su amigo se sentía totalmente atraído por las chicas, quizás solo se burlaría de su condición y se apenó en esos momentos, bueno… no tenía la culpa que solo chicos se enamorasen de el… y lo peor, no se trataban de chicos comunes si no de un rey y por otro lado el hijo menor de la ex maou Cecile. Yuuri empezó a pelearse consigo mismo, a convencerse de que también le gustaban las chicas… pero al sentir como sus mejillas le empezaban a arder con solo recordar la hermosa mirada de Wolfram o aquel beso robado de Saralegui… Yuuri se sintió mucho peor. – Rayos… ¡jamás admitiré que estoy posiblemente enamorado de alguno de ellos! – gritó de improviso dándose cuenta que alguien podría escucharlo, rápidamente se escondió detrás de una estatua al sentir pasos y respiró con alivio al ver que Murata llegaba seguido por su incansable sombra llamada Shinou y que ambos se detenían en el corredor. Yuuri estuvo a punto de salir, pero al ver que se encontraban en medio de una charla pensó en darles un poco de tiempo ya que sería de mala educación interrumpirlos, sin embargo en esos momentos Yuuri se quedó congelado al ver como Shinou abrazaba por la espalda a su amigo y este no reaccionaba negativamente, si no más bien se volteó para quedarse viéndolo fijamente y luego de ello ambos se besaron delante de el.

Yuuri se sorprendió tanto que puso todo su peso contra la estatua y esta cayó bruscamente sobre el suelo llamando la atención de la inesperada pareja. El joven maou quería que la tierra lo tragase y sintiéndose muy apenado por haber sido testigo de aquella escena empezó a recoger los pedazos de la estatua torpemente como si pudiera hacer algo para arreglarla. Murata se sonrojó pero lo disimuló mientras se arreglaba los lentes, Shinou desapareció como un fantasma con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, dejando en aprietos al joven de cabellos negros. Murata se acercó hacia Yuuri y lo ayudó a levantarse, dándose cuenta que este evitaba su mirada, había sido algo inesperado realmente.

- Se que lo viste todo Yuuri… - empezó a decir su amigo – lamento que te enterarás de aquella manera, te lo iba a contar pero sucedieron muchas cosas.

- ¿Me estás confirmando que tu y Shinou…?, pero… ¡pero!

- Si… no tengo por que avergonzarme de nada – dijo sonriendo Murata – a veces las cosas cambian y te sorprenden realmente, pero sólo hay que acostumbrarse a esos cambios… aceptar especialmente tus sentimientos y no sentirte mal por ellos.

- Pero… ¡pensé que te gustaban las chicas!

- Igual yo, pero nadie puede elegir de quien enamorarse.

- Ojalá pudiera decidirlo yo.

- ¿Eh?

- No nada…

- ¿Sucede algo Yuuri? Se que has estado buscándome, una de las doncellas me lo dijo…

- Es que…

- Mnn… ¿no me digas que estás así por tu triangulo amoroso con Wolfram y el rey Saralegui? – dijo de repente Murata haciendo que las mejillas de Yuuri se ruborizaban demasiado.

- ¿¡Como es que lo sabes todo!

- Las sirvientas me pusieron al corriente de todo apenas llegue – dijo sonriendo burlonamente – sabes que a ellas les encanta este tipo de líos amorosos…

- ¡No son líos amorosos! Es sólo que… ¡estoy confundido! Por un lado he estado pensando tanto en que tipo de sentimiento siento por Wolfram y para empeorar las cosas… llega Sara y se declara de una manera inesperada… y yo…

- Wao… eso si no lo sabía, ¿así que ese rey esta enamorado de ti?

- ¡No lo digas en voz alta!

- Lo sé, lo sé… si tu prometido se entera te matara.

- Sabes que yo jamás quise un prometido… a decir verdad nunca pensé si quiera en el amor, sólo quería ser un chico normal… o al menos un rey que hiciera bien las cosas…

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no sientes nada por Wolfram?

- No lo sé… es difícil de explicar…

- ¿Y por Sara?

- Mucho peor… a pesar de todas las cosas que ha hecho, comprendo las razones que tuvo para ello, ha sufrido mucho… solo se que me gustaría hacerlo sentir feliz.

- Entonces fácil… rompe tu compromiso con Wolfram y cásate con Sara – rió Murata al ver la expresión que su amigo ponía en esos momentos.

- ¡No podría hacer eso!

- La verdad y hablando seriamente… si podrías Yuuri, aún no lo desees… uno de los dos va a salir lastimado de todo esto… y más si es que no te decides pronto. Sin embargo, creo que si realmente odiaras estar comprometido con Wolfram, hubieras roto aquello hace tiempo, pero son dos años… ¿te has puesto en lugar de el?, ¿tienes idea de cómo sus sentimientos han crecido en este tiempo?

- Todo es mi culpa…

- Las cosas no suceden así por así… creo que es tu oportunidad, debes ser sincero contigo mismo y con tus sentimientos, porque amigo mío… con sólo ver la expresión que pones al mencionarlos, se nota que uno de ellos te agrada más de la cuenta… hasta podría asegurar que estas enamorado pero no eres capaz de admitirlo.

Yuuri se quedó en silencio, la sola mención de la palabra "enamorado" lo hizo estremecerse totalmente, pero sabía que Murata en el fondo tenía razón. El joven de cabellos negros supuso que era hora de regresar con los demás, ya que la presencia de Shinou por los rincones hacía que se sintiera ligeramente incómodo, por lo que en breves minutos salió del templo con la intención de regresar a palacio, pero hacía ahí se dirigía cuando vio el carruaje real acercándose y deteniéndose a su lado, la puerta se abrió y Greta bajo de un salto para tomar a Yuuri de la mano. - ¡Vamos de día de campo Yuuri! – dijo emocionada, pero el joven no sabía si sería buena idea tomarse el día libre después de todas las cosas que tenía que hacer en el castillo, sin embargo al ver llegar en los caballos a Conrad y a su hermano Gwendal, con aquella expresión seria de siempre, supuso que estaría bien, al menos después de la montaña de documentos que se había visto obligado a firmar y leer uno por uno se merecía un descanso, ya luego seguiría con sus obligaciones. Sin embargo al subir al carruaje y sentarse con Greta a su lado, se quedó inmóvil al ver frente a el a los dos rubios que también lo acompañarían, por un lado Saralegui con su encantadora sonrisa, indicándole amablemente que las sirvientas habían preparado algo para comer y por el otro, Wolfram que parecía estar aguantando las ganas de asesinar a su querido rival, casi podía ver sus manos apretadas y sus mejillas infladas como señal de berrinche, pero a pesar de eso no dijo absolutamente nada, permaneció sentado con las piernas cruzadas e ignorando su mirada totalmente.

- ¡Recogeremos muchas flores!, ¡pronto será el cumpleaños de Annisina y quisiera hacerle algo especial! – dijo Greta señalando por la ventana el hermoso campo y alegrándose al ver que aquel sería un día soleado.

- Jeje… había olvidado que ya se acercaba su cumpleaños – respondió Yuuri intentando romper aquella atmosfera densa que había dentro del carruaje – Podríamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, ¿no lo crees Wolf?

- Supongo… - respondió secamente.

- Si deseas puedo ayudarte Yuuri, en el castillo me gusta encargarme personalmente de los arreglos y la organización… podrías organizarle una gran fiesta, y así como Berias dice… - Saralegui se quedó en silencio al recordar a su guardián, aún no habían encontrado rastro de el y esto hacía que sintiera cierto dolor en el pecho. El joven no pudo terminar de hablar, en esos momentos dirigió su mirada hacia el prado, jamás había estado tanto tiempo lejos de Berias y esto lo hacia sentir muy solitario.

- ¡Claro que puedes hacerlo!, ¡sería divertido! Después de todo hace tiempo que no tenemos nada en palacio – dijo Yuuri al ver su expresión triste, en esos momentos sujetó sus manos para darle ánimos pero al ver la mirada asesina que Wolfram le dirigía, las soltó en pocos segundos. Yuuri se sintió aliviado de que llegasen pronto al lugar en donde tendrían el día de campo, había árboles muy grandes y cerca se escuchaba un riachuelo, el canto de las aves inundaba el lugar y lo llenaba de alegría y el sol pronto se hizo más fuerte. Greta se puso a jugar por ahí, mientras los demás bajaban las cosas del carruaje y lo colocaban en un lugar seguro, Conrad fue a vigilar a la princesa ya que deseaba ir a ver el riachuelo, mientras Gwendal permaneció sentado sobre una roca, atento a cualquier amenaza que podría haber. Yuuri se quedó en medio de Wolfram y Sara nuevamente, sintiéndose muy incómodo y lo peor era, que la mirada sería de Gwendal sólo le daba la sensación que se trataba de una estatua y que realmente estaba a solas con aquellos dos jóvenes.

- Esto… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver el riachuelo o hacemos una pequeña excursión por aquí? Es la primera vez que estamos en esta parte del bosque… podríamos encontrar animales salvajes o algo interesante que ver – dijo Yuuri en esos momentos, jalando a Wolfram del brazo e intentando alegrarlo un poco, sabía que estaba siendo muy distante con el, sus celos estaban consumiéndolo y al menos por algunos minutos deseaba que se olvidase de ello y disfrutase el lugar - ¿Qué dices tu Sara? Hace un hermoso día para caminar – terminó por decir sin soltar al rubio que parecía empezar a tranquilizarse por el contacto repentino. Saralegui no respondió al momento, solo veía como la expresión de Wolfram cambiaba totalmente a ser sujetado por Yuuri y haber sido elegido primero, a pesar de la dura mirada que tenía… sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero color carmesí y esto hacía que se sintiera un poco mal por haberse declarado a Yuuri de esa manera inesperada, sabía que sólo había logrado confundir al joven, pero… ahora que había descubierto esos sentimientos no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos así de fácil, lo peor era que la frase "en el amor y la guerra todo se vale" empezó a dar vueltas por su cabeza, tanto que terminó por aceptar la oferta de la excursión, sólo para no dejarlos a solas y tener la oportunidad de charlar más con Yuuri.

Los tres se alejaron un poco del lugar, Gwendal se quedó tranquilo por que sabía que Wolfram no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera a Yuuri, pero de todos modos permaneció alerta. Al principio Yuuri quería ir al riachuelo para encontrarse con su hija y así poder explorar todos juntos, pero después se dio cuenta que sólo estaba usando a Greta para librarse de la compañía de ambos jóvenes, tenía que enfrentar aquello de una vez pero no sabía que hacer ni por donde empezar. Los tres se dirigieron hacia un claro del bosque en donde crecían flores de diferentes colores, el aroma era realmente agradable y pensó en cortar algunas para llevárselas a Greta, así que se acercó a ellas y agachándose empezó a recolectar algunas, dejando a Wolfram y a Sara parados en medio del campo, esperando que se distrajeran en algo y dejaran de lanzarse aquellas miradas que tanto le aterraban. Sara se fue por un lado y se agachó para admirar la belleza de aquellas flores, pero Wolfram permaneció de pie, observando todo desde lejos, sin embargo las cosas no se quedaron así de tranquilas… en esos momentos el rubio de ojos verdes reaccionó al sentir movimiento en los arbustos cercanos, por algunos segundos pensó que se trataba de sus hermanos pero su mano se dirigió hacia su espada lentamente. Los movimientos aumentaron sin que ninguno de los reyes se diese cuenta de ello, Wolfram por instinto se acercó a Yuuri y lo empujó bruscamente hacia detrás de unas rocas, olvidándose por completo de Saralegui, pero se dio cuenta que aquellas personas que aparecieron con armas, bandidos de seguro… no iban detrás de su prometido, si no… en esos momentos se acercaron hacia el otro rubio, que al darse cuenta se puso de pie y retrocedió con una mirada de terror.

- Ustedes… - dijo Sara con voz ahogada, reconociendo a las personas que habían intentando secuestrarlo, lo estaban siguiendo y por lo visto su finalidad era acabar con el. Saralegui apretó las manos fuertemente, ellos se habían llevado a Berias y hecho quien sabe que, no eran personas ordinarias por que no podían derrotar fácilmente a alguien como su guardián y menos usar magia o aquellas artes prohibidas que conocía muy bien - ¿¡Donde esta Berias! ¿¡Que han hecho con el! – gritó sintiendo como su pecho empezaba a dolerle de una manera horrible.

- ¡Sara! ¿¡Que estás haciendo! ¡Aléjate de ellos! – dijo Yuuri saliendo de su escondite y acercándose rápidamente a el, lo sujetó de la mano y lo obligó a retroceder. Wolfram no tuvo de otra que enfrentarse a ellos, pero eran demasiado fuertes, no podía comprenderlo, pronto estuvo en el suelo y no entendía por que sus hermanos no habían sentido la presencia de aquellos hombres que parecían desvanecerse como las sombras. Iba a atacarlos de nuevo cuando uno de ellos sacó una piedra que conocía muy bien, empezando a sentirse debilitado y mareado, Wolfram retrocedió sintiendo como las manos le temblaban y su visión empezó a ponerse borrosa. Yuuri se acercó para intervenir ya que no podía soportar que ninguno de ellos sufriera de aquella manera, sentía una ira muy grande al enterarse que eran los culpables de que Sara llegase en aquellas condiciones al castillo y ahora… estaban lastimando a Wolfram, podía ver su expresión de dolor y por ello estuvo a punto de transformarse por la rabia que empezaba a crecer dentro de el, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo llegó Conrad, saliendo de entre los arbustos y enfrentándose a esos misteriosos hombres, Yuuri sólo escuchó un "¡Salgan de aquí!" de su parte y tratando de controlarse ayudó a levantarse a Wolfram y junto a Sara empezaron a alejarse lo más que pudiesen de ese lugar. Yuuri rogaba por que Greta estuviese bien, ya que Gwendal no podría hacer nada por aquellas piedras, pero siguió alejándose al ver a Wolfram en malas condiciones.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrar un refugio! – gritó Yuuri confundido totalmente por todo aquello, pero sin dejar de avanzar y sujetar a Wolfram hasta que recuperase el control de su cuerpo. Pero no se dio cuenta que una de esas sombras los estaba siguiendo y pronto llegó junto a ellos, Yuuri no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Saralegui fuese empujado bruscamente por una ladera del bosque, su corazón pareció detenerse por algunos segundos… pero en eso se transformó en el maou y usando gran parte de su poder alejó a aquella presencia indeseable, sin embargo al regresar a la normalidad se sintió muy cansado por culpa de aquellas piedras que llevaban sus atacantes. Yuuri se acercó a la ladera mientras Wolfram empezaba a reaccionar, dándose cuenta que el joven rey había logrado sujetarse de una rama antes de caer al vacio, allá abajo y lejos sólo podía escucharse el sonido del río y desde aquella altura una caía sería realmente peligrosa.

- Ten cuidado Yuuri – dijo débilmente Wolfram al ver como se sujetaba de las raíces de un árbol e intentaba llegar a donde estaba Sara. Pero estaba un poco lejos y sin su ayuda no podría alcanzarlo.

- Wolf… necesito que me ayudes – dijo Yuuri buscándolo con la mirada, su prometido se veía muy pálido y parecía tambalearse por momentos. Sin embargo Wolfram no esperó a que se lo dijera dos veces, se acercó y sujetó lo más fuerte que pudo a Yuuri para que se acercara al joven rey. La tierra estaba lodosa y las raíces de donde se sujetaba no parecían ser tan estables como pensó en un principio, Wolfram usó su espada para sujetarse mejor pero en el momento en que Yuuri pudo alcanzar la mano de Sara, la tierra se desmoronó haciendo que Yuuri se resbalara llevándose a Wolfram en el camino. Los tres intentaron no moverse para no ocasionar otro derrumbe, pero antes de lo pensado todo se vino abajo y sin que pudieran evitarlo cayeron bruscamente por una bajada repleta de ramas secas y pequeñas piedras, lastimándose y terminando con arañazos y heridas en los brazos y piernas, pero lo peor… lo peor fue cuando cayeron directamente hacia las turbulentas aguas del río. Yuuri sintió el agua gélida y por más que intentó nadar a la superficie no lo logró, era demasiado fuerte y no tenía las energías necesarias para moverse siquiera, pero al abrir los ojos vio que Wolfram había logrado sujetar a Sara y se acercaba hacia el para tomarlo de la mano, tenían que permanecer juntos para poder salvarse... pero apenas logró rozar los dedos del moreno, una luz brillante apareció en el agua y pronto Yuuri se vio envuelto en aquel torbellino que conocía muy bien.

Apenas sintió que sus fuerzas regresaban Yuuri salió del agua respirando agitadamente, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una fuente del parque central de su ciudad en la tierra y había sido transportado nuevamente. Pero… no sólo el había regresado al mundo humano, cuando volteó al escuchar que alguien tosía a causa del agua tragada, puso ver a Wolfram y a Saralegui junto a el. Los tres habían sido enviados a la tierra, Yuuri no tenía la menor idea de las cosas que podrían suceder, solo estaba aliviado de verlos vivos, salvo por las heridas que mostraban y podrían curar en casa. Wolfram ya había estado antes en la tierra y no se sorprendió al encontrarse en medio del parque, pero Sara se quedó totalmente inmóvil ante la imagen de los edificios y personas que los veían con curiosidad, en esos momentos sólo aceptó la mano de Yuuri que lo ayudaba a salir de la fuente mientras contemplaba con temor aquel mundo en donde había nacido Yuuri…

Continuará…


End file.
